Water Lily
by SunnyDayzSunnyNightz
Summary: Haruka decides to audition for the school-wide play in Noble Academy and she gets the lead role. But Haruka has a little trouble acting, so her close friend Minami decides to help her out. Will the play bring their already close relationship even closer together? Main Pairing: Haruka/Minami


**Author's Note: Go! Princess Precure does not belong to me. Go! Princess Precure belongs to Izumi Todo and Toei Animation.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story**

 _ **Water Lily Prologue**_

* * *

Haruka Haruno and Yui Nanase were walking down the halls of Noble Academy making their way to their first class of the day. Haruka was chatting about the upcoming school-wide play to Yui.

"Are you excited about the upcoming play, Yui? I know you worked hard on writing the script for it, but can't you wait for it to be performed live!" Haruka excitedly said to Yui.

Yui told Haruka "Yeah! Actually, I think they are going to hold auditions for the play soon"

"What really! Maybe I should try out. The lead is a princess isn't she!" Haruka held her hands on her cheeks and started rock back and forth excitedly.

Yui endearingly looked at Haruka and said "You would be perfect for the role. The character is just right for you."

Haruka stared at Yui with amazement. "You really think so?" Haruka looked down at her feet and blushed. "But I am not a really good actor… I can ask Minami, Kirara, or Towa for help!" Haruka's spirits were suddenly lifted. "They probably have good advice on telling me how to act."

* * *

Haruka and Yui made it to their class just in time. They sat down in their seats near the back of the classroom. Their teacher walked into the classroom and greeted everyone. "Good morning everyone, before we start class I just want to announce that auditions for the play "Water Lily" will be held from a week from today. So, you better get ready if you want to audition" The teacher then sat down at her desk and got prepared for the things to do today for class.

Haruka turned her head to Yui and looked at her in shock. "Uwah! I only have a week to get prepared for the audition." Then a fire lit in Haruka's eyes. "I will get that part!" Haruka exclaimed a little too loudly and pumped her fist in the air. Then suddenly everybody in the room looked at Haruka. "Oops… hehe" Haruka looked embarrassed and hid behind her desk. Yui let out a quiet laugh looking at Haruka. The class went by quickly. It was soon time to lunch, Kirara, with Towa, who was already in the lunch room saw Haruka and Yui walk in.

Kirara ran up to them, with Towa following behind. "Hey Haruharu! What's up? Haruka looked at both Kirara and Towa with stars in her eyes. "I am going to audition for the upcoming playing!" Kirara replied back "How cool! I was thinking of auditioning too, but I would have to see my schedule first and see if I have any time. But I know you will give a 110% in the audition!" Kirara then had a look of wonder in her eyes. "But maybe I can work on the costumes for the play? Oh well, we will see what happens." Towa then said after Kirara "Maybe I can work on the music, I do not know how plays work here but back in the Hope Kingdom, plays were an extravagant ordeal and we had a live orchestra play during the play" Everyone looked in amazement at Towa. Yui replied to Towa. "We might actually have a live orchestra in our play, but we will have to see what the director says." Towa then had a dreamy look on her face. "Really…" Towa began to look excited at the prospect of the play and everyone else in the group then laughed and they all sat down and began to eat lunch and talk about other stuff.

Haruka then noticed that somebody was missing from their group. "Hey, is Minami here?" Kirara then looked around for her. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see Minamin come in for lunch." Haruka suddenly stood up and slammed her palms down on the table. "I will go look for her!" Then Haruka quickly got out of the room. Yui, Kirara, and Towa all at first looked a little shocked but then they quickly resumed to eating their food. Towa finally said, "Oh my, she went ran quickly."

* * *

Haruka was running down the hall looking out for Minami, when she suddenly crashed into something and fell on the floor. Haruka then opened her eyes and saw Minami's face. Haruka then realized that she was on top of Minami. Haruka blushed and then quickly got up.

Haruka thought, _Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing! What is Minami going to think of me! Oh, I should help Minami get up!_

Haruka grabbed Minami's hand and lift her off the ground. "Minami! I am so so sorry, I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay, please forgi-" Minami raised a finger to Haruka's lips. "I am okay Haruka, but are you okay? You should really watch where you are going." Minami brushed her uniform a little bit. "Anyways, why were you running down in the halls in the first place?"

"I was looking for you, we noticed that you didn't come to lunch yet. Why were you late in coming anyways?"

"Oh, I was just taking care of some student council duties. Anyways lets head to lunch."

"Ok!" Haruka grinned and held Minami's hand and ran towards the lunch room.

"Haruka! Remember to walk this time." Minami looked at Haruka a little seriously and Haruka gave her a sheepish smile. "Right Minami." Then Minami laughed. "Oh, never change Haruka." And they both walked towards the lunch room.

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry there will be more Haruka and Minami moments later in the story. This is my first time writing fanfiction so any advice will be helpful. Stay in tune for more updates for the story. Thank you.**


End file.
